


The Second Summoning: With A Purpose

by Cock_Zero



Series: Demon Frank [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Demon!Frank, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Gerard promised to never summon a demon again, he finds himself drawing the same symbol on his floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Summoning: With A Purpose

The center of the room was cleared; the rug rolled up and shoved against the wall and all his breakables were placed safely in the closet.

Gerard’s bare feet were cold on the wood and he rubbed his left foot against the back of his right leg. He shivered slightly in his thin t-shirt and flannel pants. He picked up the piece of chalk and crouched. He looked to the book by his knee and started to draw.

The same symbol as last time.

He tossed the chalk to the dresser when it was complete. Grabbing the candles from the small box, he placed them around the circle and lit them. He stood, walked to the dresser and picked up the chalice, filled with the ingredients. He placed it in the center of the symbol and stepped back, gathering the book up off the floor.

 _Open and relaxed,_ he thought, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

“Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.”

The soft drumming filled Gerard’s ears before the room went silent and dark. Gerard squinted through the darkness. The chalice clattered across the room, hitting the opposite wall. The light came back, the candles flickering softly.

Gerard was grabbed suddenly, one hand around his throat and another around his right wrist, forcing his back to the closest wall. He gasped for breath, coughing.

“Human, I thought I told you to never summon me again,” a cold voice hissed.

It was the same voice as last time.

The demon growled and Gerard moaned, relaxing his body. His toes were just touching the floor and his vision started to grow fuzzy. He heard the demon take in a short breath before he loosened his grip just enough for Gerard’s feet to lay flat on the floor.

“You. You’re enjoying this,” he purred, leaning in close.

Gerard gulped, feeling the demon’s hand slide around his neck, thumb pressing just under his Adam’s apple.

“So, you’ve summoned me for a sexual reason this time?” he asked. Gerard was silent. “Answer me,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Gerard whimpered.

He smirked, eyeing Gerard up and down. “You’ve changed. Gotten a lot… smaller. How long has it been?” he asked, giving Gerard’s neck a soft squeeze.

Gerard licked his lips. “Ten years, sir.”

“So you are…?”

“Twenty eight,” Gerard replied. The demon growled softly and he whimpered. “Sir.”

He nodded, his hand sliding down Gerard’s neck and to his free arm, pressing both of them tightly to the wall. “What’s your name, boy?”

“Gerard Way.”

“Well, Gerard Way,” he grinned, leaning in close to Gerard’s ear, “you may call me Frank.”

Gerard shivered. His breath was warm, unnaturally so, but it didn’t smell of sulfur like he imagined. It had more of a fresh water smell and he wondered what Frank would taste like. He licked his lips again, swallowing thickly. “Yes, sir.”

Frank brushed his lips against Gerard’s ear and slid his fingers up his bare arms. “Have you ever had sex before?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. With both men and women,” Gerard replied.

“Good,” Frank hummed. “This, though, may not feel like human sex. Demons have so much more control over their bodies. I will make you beg.”

Gerard whined softly, Frank’s fingers digging into his shoulders as he held him to the wall. He took in the demon’s appearance, seeing how much of it he made up himself and how much he actually remembered from that night.

His hair was still long, nearly reaching his shoulders, but it was clean this time. Not a trace of dirt or blood on him. His clothes were clean, almost new. The white v neck revealing a quite impressive chestpiece and his fully tattooed and toned arms. His jeans hugged his thighs just tight enough to tempt even the straightest man. His feet were bare and Gerard was curious as to why. He had sneakers on last time. Maybe he had been at home when Gerard summoned him but – do demons even have homes like humans?

“Strip,” he whispered, “and get on the bed.” He released Gerard’s shoulders and stepped back, crossing his arms.

Gerard nodded wordlessly and walked to his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor and sliding his pants off after. He turned and sat naked at the foot of the bed.

Frank smiled and moved in front of him, yanking his shirt over his head and Gerard gasped at the tattoos littering his body. 

He reached out, fingers just touching a tattooed star on Frank’s abdomen before the demon grabbed his wrist, pushing it away.

“No touching unless I give you permission,” he stated, squeezing Gerard’s wrist before letting go.

“Yes, sir,” Gerard replied, placing his hands flat on the cover.

Frank grinned, stroking Gerard’s cheek. “Such an obedient human.” Gerard turned his head, licking Frank’s thumb and making him growl softly. He pulled his hand away.

Gerard watched with hungry eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them slowly down his hips and legs. 

He wasn’t wearing underwear and Gerard licked his lips, staring shamelessly at his cock. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away. Frank stepped closer, stopping between Gerard’s spread knees and sliding a hand around the back of Gerard’s neck.

Gerard looked up at him, licking his lips again.

“Suck,” he ordered and pulled Gerard closer to his cock.

He opened his mouth, leaning forward and licking at the tip, just barely tasting the salt of his skin before Frank slid all the way in. Gerard gagged, fisting the cover and closing his eyes tight as he tried to relax his throat.

Frank ran his fingers through his hair softly. He pulled back so only the head was in Gerard’s mouth, humming as Gerard’s tongue worked its way over every inch. He pushed back in slowly, giving Gerard time to relax.

He pulled out quickly and Gerard whined. A thin line of spit stretched between his lips and Frank’s cock before breaking. “Lie on the bed.”

Gerard blinked up at him and nodded. He pushed himself farther up the bed, lying back with his head in the middle of two pillows.

Frank crawled up with him, hands sliding up Gerard’s legs. He sat back on his heels, trailing his fingers back down his legs. He gripped Gerard’s ankles, pulling them over his shoulders before sliding his hands up his legs and to his ass. He scratched his nails against the soft flesh, grinning when Gerard moaned softly.

Gerard inhaled sharply, opening his eyes wide when Frank pushed in. It felt like his skin was on fire everywhere the demon touched him. 

Frank hummed softly above him. He started to thrust when he was only halfway in, just little rolls of his hips that sent hot sparks up Gerard’s spine.

His back ached from the position. Frank was holding his hips and only his shoulders and head touching the bed. He was pulled closer, shoulders bunching the covers up as Frank tightened his grip.

He was using long, slow thrust, teasing Gerard and making him whimper.

“Frank, please,” Gerard whined. He grabbed at the covers, twisting them between his fingers, and flexed his legs. 

Frank’s hands slid up his back, nails digging in as he scratched, leaving red welts. “Please, what?”

“Please, sir,” Gerard moaned. He turned his head to the side, breathing heavily into the pillow. “Faster, sir.”

“No,” Frank grinned. “I don’t think so.” He slowed his hips and Gerard whimpered.

“Please, sir,” he begged.

Frank ignored his pleas, keeping his thrusts slow and deep.

Gerard whined and bit the pillow. He was already sweating from the heat radiating off Frank’s body. The cover stuck to his body every time he moved and the bed creaked softly underneath them. He released the cover from one hand and reached down, grabbing his own cock and squeezing. He was so close. Frank seemed to know exactly what to do to bring him just to the edge; he just needed a little more.

His arm was grabbed and yanked away roughly. “No,” Frank hissed. He grabbed Gerard’s free arm and held both tightly to the bed, squeezing. “I said no touching unless I give you permission.”

Gerard could feel his hands tingle. “I’m sorry, sir.” He flexed his fingers and Frank loosened his grip.

He leaned over, stilling his movements and pressing Gerard’s arms to the bed. Gerard winced from the position, his legs pressed tightly to his chest and Frank’s cock still inside him.

“Please, sir. I’m sorry,” Gerard whimpered.

Frank frowned, squeezing Gerard’s wrists again. He leaned closer, mouthing at Gerard’s collar and biting sharply, breaking the skin. Gerard hissed, moaning when Frank licked the wound. “You want your cock touched that much?” he asked, licking the fresh blood away.

“Yes, sir.” He hissed when Frank’s teeth scrapped against his skin, feeling the blood seep out. He gasped when Frank suddenly pulled out, leaving his body cold and empty. “No, please,” he whined. He had to restrain himself from grabbing at Frank and pulling him back in.

“I thought you wanted me to touch your cock,” Frank smirked. “Is that what you want?”

Gerard whimpered. His legs were slid down Frank’s arms and placed on the bed. “Y-yes, sir,” he replied.

“Good,” Frank grinned. He moved down the bed and slid his arms under Gerard’s thighs, nails scratching lightly.

Gerard nearly choked when Frank took his dick completely into his mouth in one smooth motion. Warmth enveloped him and he moaned, loud and unabashed. “Fuck, Frank! Oh God!” He could feel Frank’s throat tighten around the head, his tongue working around the shaft.

He pulled off slowly, tongue darting into the slit and making Gerard shiver. Frank sat up on his knees, crawling over Gerard’s body and straddling his waist. He grasped Gerard’s cock from behind and lined it up, taking him in with one quick movement.

“O-oh!” Gerard moaned. He grabbed at the cover, fisting it tightly and arched his back. His toes curled and feet slid over the cover as he felt Frank’s warmth. It was almost more than he could take.

Frank licked his lip and leaned forward, hands sliding up Gerard’s chest. “You like that?” he purred. 

Gerard nodded, groaning softly.

“How about this?” He sat back up slowly, scratching Gerard’s chest and leaving red welts. Gerard hissed, clenching the cover tighter. Frank smirked. He rolled his ass forward and Gerard whined.

“Please, sir. Please don’t stop,” he begged.

Frank rolled his hips again, leaning back and gripping Gerard’s thighs. He tensed his muscles around Gerard, smiling when he moaned and arched his back higher. 

He was writhing from Frank’s slow movements, hissing and groaning every time he dug his nails into his flesh, whimpering every time he clenched around him. “Frank, please,” he whined. He was so close, Frank’s muscles giving him just the right amount of pressure. “Please, sir.”

“You want to come?” Frank asked, moaning softly as he rolled his hips back, taking Gerard in deep.

“Yes… yes, sir.”

“Okay,” he replied.

Gerard felt his hands go around his neck, gently at first as Frank increased his speed. 

He tensed again, fingers constricting around Gerard’s throat at the exact second he came.

Gerard’s head grew heavy and his vision went black before the pressure vanished and he took a deep and shaky breath.

“Such a good human,” Frank hummed, rocking his body slowly. He stroked Gerard’s neck, fingers tender as he traced them over the raised lines down his chest. He pulled off Gerard’s cock as Gerard blinked the spots away from his eyes.

He saw Frank come into his line of sight, feeling his knees near his underarms. He was holding his cock, stroking it quickly.

Frank gripped the headboard, leaning over Gerard’s face. “Open your mouth,” he ordered.

Gerard obeyed silently, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Frank was too high up for him to reach but he came seconds later. It was hot on Gerard’s tongue and face and he closed his eyes. He felt Frank arch his back, leaning closer and slipping his cock into Gerard’s mouth. 

“Swallow.”

Gerard closed his lips around Frank’s cock, swallowing with a grimace. He licked the tip when Frank pulled away, licking his lips and swallowing again. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the taste.

Frank smiled down at him, swiping his fingers over his cheek and licking his cum from them. He sat up on his knees and snapped his fingers, chuckling when Gerard looked confused. “After that, I’m gonna need a bite to eat,” he said, sliding off the bed.

Gerard sat up, watching him redress himself. He slid his legs to the edge of the bed, about to stand and clean up in the bathroom, but when he looked at himself he saw he was already clean. He looked up at Frank again, seeing him completely clothed.

“You may call me again, but only if you want sex. If you call me while I am feeding, I will not hesitate to punish you,” Frank stated. He walked over to Gerard, slipping his hand around his throat and giving it a soft squeeze. “I’ll see you soon.”

With a single blink, Frank was gone and the room was empty and cold. 

Gerard wondered if he had dreamed the experience. He rubbed at his wrists, wincing from the bruises blooming under the skin. No, he definitely didn’t dream it. 

He already wanted to see Frank again. He sighed deeply and pulled the cover down, slipping underneath the cool sheets.

He resolved to never tell Mikey that he summoned the demon. Or that he planned to do it many more times.


End file.
